


Forbidden Fruit

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, i'm still alive, too dirty?, trevor be all lustful, why did i wrote this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what to say about this one.~</p><p>Be prepared for the smut</p><p>**A Monique X Trevor one-shot**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I been away from here for weeks because work has kept me so overwhelmed and I'm suffering from depression  
> I really wanted to work on my Welcome to Los Santos story, but I don't have any time to start out the chapter  
> So, to show that I am still alive, I wrote this... err smut fic between my OC and Trevor Phillips.  
> Pretty much it's the least that would keep my stress levels lowered...  
> Was going to post a birthday one-shot for Monique (her's and mine's already passed, June 1)  
> But, like I said.. work has gotten me overwhelmed..

"T-Trevor, ah..!"

Monique has herself positioned on the bed, with both of her elbows standing in place, as well as a soft pillow that was placed underneath her stomach. She bit her lip as she felt Trevor's tongue licking the insides of her vaginal regions before sucking on her clitoris hard, giving her intense pleasure.

"Wh-whoa Trevor..! Not so hard..!" The girl blushed as she turned her head back to the man, who was kneeling from behind, eating her out.

"Mmmff Pinky, I already know you like how Uncle T gives you a good lickin'." Trevor smirked against her entrance as he continued to eat her out wildly.

"You're..lucky Forbidden Fruit is one of my favorite positions for oral sex..Fuck...fuck..." Monique bit her lip as she gripped onto her bed sheets as she moaned loudly and kept her stomach relaxed on the pillow.

"And I'm glad I'm the right guy to give you the pleasure you need, baby." Trevor replied as he gripped onto her bare ass cheeks and dug his tongue deep into her entrance, in and out.

"Damn Trevor..I'm going to climax..! F-fuck..!"

"Then release it, Pinky. Give Uncle T aaaalll the juices I need to swallow." He said as he kept thrusting his tongue deeper.

Monique felt intense pleasure inside of her entrance as she closed her eyes and moaned louder before she released her juices into Trevor's mouth, who managed to swallow every drop of it. Trevor gave her one last lick of her clitoris, before pulling himself away from her and laid next to her.

"Your moans has drove me crazy, Pinky. Reeeaaall nice.." The man growled lustfully as he watched the pinkette removing the pillow underneath her stomach.

"I know.. Wow T, you're really good at doing cunnilingus techniques." Monique blushed as she plopped herself next to Trevor and cuddled against him.

"It's what I do to keep a sexy woman like you satisfied." Trevor replied as he wrapped his arms around the naked girl and pulled her close.

"Yeah.. Good night, Trevor..." The pinkette yawned as she closed her blue eyes.

"Mmmm, good night Pinky. Sweet dreams." He replied as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Monique, thus ending their wonderful, yet hot night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really say Monique X Trevor is my OTP, but it's really fun to write out one-shots base on the two of them  
> Hell, I'm still a Trevor Phillips fangirl and he is hot in my opinion~  
> Anyways, I'll try to write out my story's chapter whenever I get a chance.


End file.
